


Remember That You're Not Alone

by GalaxyKitty



Series: I'm With You In The Dark [1]
Category: Janti - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti understands, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He Gets a Hug, Hugs, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, anxiety sucks, because its more of a comfort story, light janti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Breathe in.Breathe out.





	Remember That You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tags- this story deals with anxiety, so if you're sensitive to this type of content, I want you to be careful!
> 
> This is supposed to be a feel-better story, though; something to tell you "it's okay."

Jack sat alone on the living room couch, staring dully at the television screen playing a seasonal themed movie for the third day in a row. He was curled up under a blanket, head resting on the armrest as he zoned in and out. For a while he managed to get a few minutes of rest in, having woken up half way through the movie, and at first he was okay.

Then his mind reminded him about it again.

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his heart thud against his chest uncomfortably. His mind kept replaying scenes of his past, sometimes making them worse than they actually were, always painful to remember. He told himself that it was alright, that he had to stop thinking about it because it’s only making it worse, but his mind wouldn’t listen.

He hoped it would go away, and usually that’s what he did when his mind went through one of these issues. He ignored it, keeping his mind busy with something else, and eventually he’d find his usual lively self again.

Except this time he was on break. He had videos recorded to be posted for days in addition to a few little animations and collaborations that others had helped work on. He had sent a message on social media that he’d be taking a few days off as well, saying he needed some time to himself to relax, but it seemed to be doing the opposite. With nothing to do, nothing to keep his mind occupied, he was left to sit alone in his house dwelling on those thoughts, gradually growing like a mental wound.

It was becoming increasingly stressful and he was running out of ideas on what to do. His parents and siblings were all scattered around, too far away to visit and it would be too complicated to organize, and most of his friends were across the ocean.

He was alone.

Well… almost.

Then there were the others… the egos.

For a long time they all lived with Jack, causing the house to be loud and chaotic almost every day. The brunet would complain all the time, telling them they needed to be quiet when he was recording and not to cause messes. He could remember quite vividly the disasters that were made in the kitchen. Eventually they all moved out, finding their own place, and though Jack wasn’t one to admit it so easily, he did miss their company sometimes. He was pretty sure most of them still lived together, though, just at a different house than here. It was still nearby, close enough that they visited for holidays and other occasions, but otherwise, Jack was alone.

The brunet pushed his face into the armrest, groaning once more as he felt a headache growing, and tried to distract the flickering thoughts by paying attention to the movie still playing in the background. He tried to imagine the scenes without looking at the screen, matching the voices with faces and creating the images in his mind, but soon enough the venomous thoughts returned, replaying in his mind for the umpteenth time, and he sat up with a heavy sigh. He glanced over at his phone sitting on the cushion next to him, wondering what to do, and took a steady breath as he picked up the device and unlocked it to get to his contacts. Once he found the one he was looking for, he dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear, closing his eyes and he listened to the ringing.

His heart was beating a little faster, body on edge and he could feel an uncomfortable wave of nerves making him more worried than he should be, but he knew he should do this. This person might be able to help.

“Hello?” He heard the voice pick up on the other end, familiar German accent able to be recognized even with the single word.

“Hey.” Jack responded, opening his eyes and looking down at the floor sadly.

“Hi, Jack, how are you?”

“I’m… not good.” He admitted, feeling that stressed heartbeat making itself known.

“Oh, I see; I take it that’s why you called?” The doctor asked, voice calm and understanding.

“Yeah…”

“So, what’s wrong?”

“I…” Jack paused, feeling tears trying to form in the corner of his eyes and he shut them quickly, angry at himself for being this weak.

This is no reason to cry, he shouldn’t be this emotional. But… admitting it to someone was always hard… having all the emotions he’s kept hidden and stuffed down inside finally getting recognized was difficult to deal with.

Take a deep breath, calm down, and just talk.

“It’s… mental stuff… anxiety… it’s been bothering me for days to the point that I’m having trouble sleeping, and when I’m awake, it’s the only thing I can think about. It’s exhausting… and just… I don’t know what to do.”

“Ah…” The doctor hummed and there was silence for a moment as he thought about an answer. “Are you taking any medication for it right now?”

“No, I’m not too fond of taking medicine without good reason.”

“Well, I’d say if you can’t sleep because of this, then it’s not something simple.”

“I have somethin’ I could take… uh… lorazepam I think it’s called… but I haven’t done anything with it yet.”

“Ah, yes, I know of that; as long as you use it properly, I think it’d help. Try taking one if you’re having trouble sleeping again this night and see if that works. However… I think it’s important to know what’s causing these problems in the first place. I’m not all too familiar with mental diagnoses, but I do know a few things.”

“It’s… a lot of things piling up at once… past memories resurfacing… things I said that were… awful… events I wish never happened… Everything is just… getting too much to handle…”

“And I’m going to make a guess here that you aren’t going to be specific.”

“I…”

“It’s alright, I understand.” The doctor said warmly. “Of course, I can’t give you any specific advice that way either, but I can say that you’re not alone. You can call me whenever you need to if you ever want to talk about it.”

“Thanks… I just… don’t know what to do.”

“You need to keep breathing. You can’t let the past control you. It’s going to be alright, Jack. You’re a good person with a good heart, and people know that.”

“Thanks…” Jack murmured softly once more, feeling a little better, even if it was just slightly.

They talked for a few more minutes, Henrik reassuring the other as well as giving him a few relaxing tips, and then they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Jack set the phone down, eyes looking back up to the television, and for a moment everything was alright.

Then his mind reminded him about it again.

He let out an annoyed grumble, leaning back down with a thump as his head laid against the armrest once more, and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Just stop thinking about it.” He mumbled to himself, speaking aloud in an attempt to get his mind to focus on talking instead. “I’ve been thinking of the same thing for days, but it’s not going to change. Repeating the same thing is only making it worse. Just stop thinking about it. Just stop… thinking about it…”

He stayed on the couch, unmoving and feeling sluggish. The movie played along in the background just as it always was, never knowing what the brunet was going through. Time passed by slowly and Jack honestly just wanted the day to be over with. Maybe tomorrow would be better… hopefully.

Halfway through the next movie that played afterwards, Jack managed to get himself off the couch and to the kitchen, knowing he hasn’t eaten properly in a while. He made something simple, not wanting to put much effort into anything today, but as he sat back down onto the couch to eat, he could only take two bites before his stomach started getting upset. He looked down at his food, knowing he needed to give himself something to eat, as that was kind of important to stay alive, but the thought made him sick.

This was definitely an issue.

He did his best, taking small bites between long intervals as he distracted himself with the movie. He glanced to the side to look at the window, seeing it was dark outside, and though it was early for him, he decided he might as well go to bed. He turned off the t.v. and walked back to the kitchen to throw away the food he had left, putting the dish in the sink before shuffling over to the bedroom. He was still wearing his pajamas from yesterday; he didn’t leave the house and was too lazy to change, so he lifted the blanket from his bed and lied down.

He closed his eyes, tried to steady his breathing, and stayed still.

A few minutes passed and he rolled over, throwing an arm over his pillow.

A few more minutes and he turned back around, eyes opening to stare at the wall as his heartbeat refused to calm down.

A few more minutes; his mind kept replaying those scenes over and over, never letting up. He could feel tears starting to form and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a heavy breath. He tried to ignore it, tried to take even breaths as he counted each one, tried to relax enough to let sleep take over, but his mind wouldn’t let him.

“Just stay in bed, try to relax, and soon you’ll fall asleep.” He told himself, pressing his face into the pillow.

There was a bitter feeling in his stomach, but he tried to push it out of his mind.

He didn’t feel the familiar softness of sleep taking over; he was wide awake, aware of all the little sounds he could hear and the steady discomfort growing in his stomach.

Just stay in bed and go to sleep.

Just stay in bed and go to sleep.

Just stay in bed… and go to sleep…

He threw the blanket off of himself quickly, stumbling through his room to find the bathroom as he kept the lights off and fell to his knees by the toilet. He tried to convince himself that he was okay, that he was overreacting and he should go back to bed so he can finally sleep, but he suddenly felt the bile in his stomach rise and he gripped the sides of the toilet as he threw up.

His mouth tasted gross, sweat forming on his forehead, and he tried to spit the lingering taste out as his hand fumbled with the roll of toilet paper to wipe his face.

_This was definitely an issue._

He cleaned up, not bothering much with his appearance, and held an arm around his stomach as he made his way into the kitchen to the medicine cabinet. He looked through the white and orange bottles, eventually finding the small container of lorazepam, and grabbed a small glass of water to take the pill.

He was mentally exhausted, wanting this all to stop, and he somehow made his way back to his bedroom to fall into bed. His stomach had at least calmed down after getting that… incident out of his system.

Just stay in bed and go to sleep… that’s all he had to do.

 

 

Jack woke up earlier than he wanted to, but he guessed it would happen. He kept waking up in the middle of the night, thinking he managed to get a few hours of rest in, but when he couldn’t go back to sleep right away and he opened an eye to check the time, he found it had only been an hour each time.

He kicked the blanket off and sat up, walking to the bathroom for his morning routine then made his way to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. He still couldn’t see himself eating something big so he grabbed a simple granola bar and took that to the couch. He turned on the t.v. like usual, glancing at his phone but not feeling up to going on social media, and sat back to find something watch. He checked the guide, not finding anything that seemed to catch his eye, and left it on the channel he had on last night.

The thoughts came back.

He sighed, rubbing the side of his face as he tried to hide himself under the blanket, only leaving the top of his head so he could still see the screen and breathe. He folded his hands together, occasionally squeezing them and feeling them start to ache from putting too much stress on them. At least it was… something.

This can’t last forever… right? He’s been able to get over problems like this before just by waiting it out. They’d always gone away over time before…

It’s okay…

It’ll be okay…

He just has to wait it out.

So he did; he stayed on that couch and tried to distract his mind with the marathon of movies as he occasionally got up to get a small snack or go to the bathroom. He didn’t want a repeat of last night and took another pill when he went to bed, telling himself it wouldn’t last forever and he wouldn’t have to do this much longer.

He still didn’t get a proper night of rest, but he told himself it’ll be alright.

He still wasn’t able to stomach anything too big, but he told himself it’ll be over soon.

He still wasn’t able to relax without his mind being plagued with anxious thoughts and dark images, but he told himself he had to tough it out.

After a few more days, worry growing even more at the idea of his break coming to an end and he’d have to get back to work soon, he felt his resolve start to crack. He was curled up on his spot on the couch, random show playing as usual, but he couldn’t focus on the screen as he held his head in his hands and tried not to break down.

He had to stay strong, he had to get past this, he had to get back to his normal life, he wanted to be able to smile again, he had to. . .

He couldn’t keep the emotions down anymore as he finally let the tears fall, face crumpling as he curled in on himself and cried. Everything crashed down on him at once, heartbeat hurting and he felt himself start to shake as he started apologizing to the invisible figures of his mind.

He couldn’t take this anymore, it’s too much, he couldn’t handle this on his own.

He needed help.

He felt his breath falter, mind going a little fuzzy from his uneven breathing and sudden outburst of emotions, and his face felt gross from crying. He managed to lift his head and reach for his phone, vision blurred from tears, but he unlocked it and went to call Henrik once more.

After a few rings, he heard the familiar click of the other person answering and chocked back a sob as he let his emotions run.

“Henrik, I- I can’t take this anymore; I don’t even know h-how many days it’s been! I’m taking that medicine I said I had but I can hardly sleep and I… I can’t stop _thinking_ about all the mistakes and screw ups and I… I don’t know what to _do_!”

The brunet wiped his face with his free hand, taking a moment to try to calm himself down so his voice wouldn’t shake as much, and waited for Henrik’s response only to hear silence from the other end.

“Henrik…?” Jack asked hesitantly, wondering if he said something wrong.

He moved the phone away from his ear, checking to see if the call was still connected, and felt his face grow cold.

The screen showed Anti’s name.

He had accidentally called Anti instead of Henrik.

The brunet panicked and hastily ended the call, throwing his phone away from him and onto the carpet as he grabbed his head. He cursed to himself, eyes shut as he felt his emotions only get worse.

He called Anti instead of Henrik; he was so _stupid_. Anti probably thought he was a disaster now; weak and stupid and a bother and god, why’d he have to call the wrong damn number!

And Anti of all people; he was the one who made fun of the brunet the most. Jack wasn’t even sure if that being even had normal human emotions, being the strange entity that he was.

This was a _mess_.

He collapsed back down onto the couch, body tense and distressed as he cried.

Stupid stupid stupid-

He cursed himself more, yelling into the cushion, and was faintly aware of the mess his crying would cause, but he couldn’t find himself to care about that.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why can’t he just go back to normal? He just wants to feel better again, to go back to how he was before.

He doesn’t want to keep worrying about all of this, to have his past haunt him, to be constantly afraid of screwing up again, to be so terrified that it makes him sick.

To feel so alone…

He cried, cried until he had no tears left, cried until his voice felt strained and hurt, cried until the thought of trying to make a sound kept him silent. He felt sick again, body feeling fragile yet heavy, but he growled at himself and refused to let himself throw up again. He couldn’t bring himself to move, not wanting to do anything as he felt his mind hurt with the thought of it all. He knew there was no way he could stomach something now; he just stayed where he was.

Time blurred; he didn’t know how many hours passed- how long he stayed on that couch curled up, but his body ached from the uncomfortable position. His muscles felt sore when he finally moved, setting his feet on the carpet to stand up as they acted like they were protesting the movement. He saw his phone on the carpet, thankfully not broken, but the sight of it sent another pang of dread course through him and he quickly turned his head to look elsewhere.

He stumbled over to his bedroom, the space dark and quiet, and he slumped onto the bed, blanket thrown over himself haphazardly. He hid his face in his pillow and whined as he breathed too quickly for sleep.

He didn’t know whether or not he would consider this fortunate, but he managed to exhaust himself enough to fall asleep from his panic.

His dreams were foggy, vague images clouding his mind, but somehow his subconscious knew what they were. They tormented him, poking at his fears and hurting the part of his mind that was already broken.

He woke up suddenly, room just as dark as before, but everything was too close and too crowded and his chest felt too tight as his heartbeat threatened to beat too hard and everything was too much too much _too much-_

He curled up again, legs close to his chest as his arms hugged the sides of his face, and felt himself start to hyperventilate. Silent tears streamed down his face, sideways from his position, forming a splotch on the pillow and smearing on his face from his arm.

“I’m sorry…” He murmured, eyes shut as he tried to block out the thoughts. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeated, voice strained and stressed as he made himself small. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m…” He chocked at the end, voice cutting off into a whine as he felt his hands holding onto his head start to hurt. “I… I didn’t mean it, I-I didn’t…” He felt his sobs grow louder, everything getting fuzzy from hyperventilating, then there was something touching his shoulder.

“Jack. Jack…”

The brunet was too distracted to pay attention to the new voice, squeezing his eyes impossibly shut as he continued apologizing to the illusions. There was movement, something laying down next to him, then it grabbed his wrists and moved his arms away from his face.

“Jack, it’s okay, you need to calm down.”

The brunet whimpered, still fighting with himself, but felt something rest against his forehead.

“It’s okay, you’re okay…” The voice continued, strangely soft and gentle. “Take even breaths, you need to calm down.”

The brunet felt one of his hands being moved, then there was a pulse under his fingers, steady and calm.

“Just focus on this; don’t pay attention to anything else.”

Jack clenched his teeth, holding back the sounds, and tried to distract himself with the new feeling. He frowned, confusion blurring his mind, but he finally opened his eyes to see what was happening.

There was someone laying on the bed in front of him, though it was too dark to clearly see who it was, but Jack was able to tell that their foreheads were resting against one another and his hand was placed on the other’s neck. The person’s pulse stayed steady as each second passed by and it somehow acted as a slow metronome, giving the brunet something to concentrate on.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

It’ll be okay.

Jack closed his eyes again and tried to calm down, feeling the pulse under his fingers and imagined his own matching it. He tried to match the rhythm to a song, something slow, and focused on that instead.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

His breathing would hiccup from time to time, sniffling once in a while, but somehow… somehow he felt everything start to calm down.

He felt a hand run through his hair lightly, moving the stray strands that had fallen in front of his face, and felt his body relax.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

…

 

 

Jack blinked his eyes open, seeing a small stream of light filtering in from the window in his room, and hummed. He sat up on the bed, stretching his legs out and rolling his ankles as he lifted his arms above his head, then froze.

He looked down at the bed, eyebrows knit together as he tried to remember last night.

There was someone with him, right?

There wasn’t any sign of another person, though, causing the brunet to frown. Was he imagining that? That would be… odd.

He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom as usual, following his morning routine without too much thought, then the scent of coffee filled the air.

He… didn’t make coffee yet…

He frowned more, hesitantly walking out to the living room to look over at the kitchen, and sure enough, the coffee maker was on with a cup being filled. Before he could question it, a figure stepped in front of the device, back turned to him as he grabbed the cup. Jack saw the familiar dark green hair, black tee, and ripped jeans, holding a cup of coffee in each hand as he turned around. The other stared at him with silent green eyes, neither of them moving for a moment, then the being let out a quiet huff and walked past the brunet to the couch.

Jack pursed his lips, not knowing what was going on, but he wasn’t too surprised. The egos had visited unannounced before, that was something he was used to, but Anti was… more on the rare side to see.

He made coffee, though. Coffee was nice.

Jack quietly walked over to the couch, eyeing Anti with a hint of curiosity, and watched as the being set the two cups down on the side table before grabbing the t.v. remote. The brunet noticed a blanket resting over the back of the couch, the soft grey one he owned, and quirked an eyebrow.

The green-haired being turned to him, staring almost coldly, but looked away to turn the t.v. on.

“Sit.” The being said plainly, not looking away from the screen as the menu was brought up.

Jack stepped over quietly, sitting down on that spot of the couch he’s been stuck on for however many days it’s been. He glanced over at the cups of coffee, waiting to see what Anti was up to before doing anything himself, and watched as a comedy movie was set to play. He remembered watching it before; it had Ryan Reynolds.

The being set the remote down to the side and, without any other pause, grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch only to wrap it around the brunet. Jack stilled, staring forward at the screen playing its opening music, but felt as the other moved to sit behind him. Arms wrapped around his stomach, blanket between them, then the brunet was pulled back further to lean against the other’s chest.

…what?

Jack didn’t move, part of him too confused to do anything, but he waited for something to happen, like the punchline to a joke or a trick.

But nothing happened. They just sat there… on the couch… with the movie playing.

And it was strangely… nice.

It grounded him in a way; it gave him something to focus on, but… it also meant there was someone there.

He wasn’t alone.

He blinked, mind wondering more about Anti rather than paying attention to the movie, but he also realized that meant his mind wasn’t focused on those other dark thoughts. He was finally having a somewhat normal morning.

And there was coffee.

He turned his head slightly to look over at the cups, seeing the steam has cooled down since they were first placed there, and contemplating taking one. However, just then Anti reached over to take one and held it in front of the brunet wordlessly. Jack made a soft sound of surprise, barely audible, but snuck an arm out from the front of the blanket to take the cup. He lifted it to his lips, taking a small sip, and tasted a softer blend of coffee. It was definitely a different style than what he usually made in the mornings, but it was more calming than his normal perk-me-up blend as well.

He felt himself relax as he started watching the movie, smiling a little at the jokes, and occasionally took a sip of coffee. It felt warm, both the drink and the air as well as the blanket wrapped around him. He felt the rise and fall of the chest behind him, slow and constant, then an arm was replaced around his waist when the other being set down his own cup of coffee.

It put his mind at ease for a while, and once his cup was empty, he moved to set it to the side as well before bundling himself in the blanket once more. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all; maybe he’d be okay… maybe…

He happened to look down and noticed his phone laying on the floor from yesterday. Oh hell, the phone call! He forgot about the accidental phone call yesterday when he meant to call Henrik and called Anti instead. Is that why Anti was here? Was this some kind of twisted joke?

Jack tensed in place, eyes stinging at the idea, and he felt the wave of fear swell. God no, not again, this morning was finally _okay_. Why’d he have to make that call, why’d he have to make things worse, why does he keep messing up?

His vision was blurring, everything starting to become too much again, heartbeat thudding-

“Hey, Jack, calm down…” Anti said, surprisingly soft, and cut off his train of thought.

He moved out from behind the brunet, sitting next to him on the couch, and turned the two of them so they were sitting face to face. He then brought a hand up to cup the brunet’s cheek, wiping the start of tears from his eye, and hummed softly. When Jack looked, seeing the familiar shade of green of the being’s eyes once more, he didn’t see the usual glint of mischief or malevolence.

“Whatever you’re thinking right now… stop.” The being murmured, other hand going over to rub the brunet’s shoulder. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Jack blinked, mouth open to say something, and furrowed his eyebrows together out of confusion.

“Why…” He paused, glancing down at the blanket and frowned slightly. “Why are you doing this…?”

He looked back up at the being’s eyes, still silent and composed, and the being rubbed his cheek with a thumb before moving the hand away.

“Because I understand what it’s like…” 

Jack made a quiet “oh”, watching as the green-haired being turned his head slightly to look away at the t.v. screen. The brunet looked down at the being’s hand, thinking about what he said and… it… it made sense. It was sad but… Anti was the one who would understand. Under his tough carefree demeanor with his pranks, teasing, and antics… he was still a person. He had always hid this side of himself, though, and Jack wasn’t used to seeing it.

The brunet reached down to take the other’s hand, feeling the being pause a bit, but they looked back at one another and the being huffed.

“Can only be called ‘glitch bitch’ so many times before it gets to ya…” The being shrugged but there was sympathetic look in his eyes.

They moved around a bit until the two of them were resting against the back of the couch, Anti still holding Jack with an arm around the brunet’s shoulders, and Jack leaned over to lay his head against the being.

“Everyone is going to make mistakes in their life… but we have to accept them and move on. We can’t dwell on the past… worrying about what’s already happened, trying to rewrite it. What’s done is done… but… whatever happened, Jack, you’re still the same kind-hearted person; people don’t think any differently of you. Sometimes something might happen and things might get a little rough… sometimes people will need a little break… but they’ll still be there for you. Anyways, most of the time we put way more thought and worry into something that happened when everyone else already forgot about it.” Anti reassured, rubbing the brunet’s side. “You’re alright.”

Jack lifted his head off of the other’s shoulders after that, staring up at the other with wide eyes and a surprised look as a small smile grew on his face.

“I don’t think you’ve ever complimented me before…” The brunet said, hiding a small laugh.

Anti then turned to him, eyes narrowed with a frown, and that finally made the brunet laugh.

“There we go; that’s what I’m used to seeing.” Jack grinned.

The green-haired being only rolled his eyes with a huff and turned back to the screen.

Neither of them said anything after that, sitting together in the quietness of the room with the movie volume low. Jack smiled as he bundled himself under the blanket more, appreciating Anti’s company. He closed his eyes, still listening to the movie, but let his mind ease. The being would occasionally rub the side of his arm, sometimes going still, but it was a comforting gesture. It seems the phone call wasn’t that much of an accident after all. Maybe everything would be okay…

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Yeah… it’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well… this week has been tough, but surprisingly writing this made me feel a little better. This story was… kind of my way to cope I suppose. It gives me something to hope for… an attempt to tell myself that it’s okay.
> 
> And Janti has been the most recent ship on my mind so… sorry Jack, ya got chosen to be the one in this story.
> 
> You know... this kind of reminds me of Origami Heart; I'm back again with another short sad Janti story because I'm sad... hmm...
> 
> The title of this story is a line from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM2F8qMMuqo).  
> My [tumblr](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/).  
> Edit: I drew [this](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/post/181382745405/for-remember-that-youre-not-alone); it's a sketch of the cuddles


End file.
